kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ernest8192/Archive 1
Early Chapters summaries. Hi there Ernest8192, i see that you were been editing the manga chapters that are still need to be edited. I'm very happy that you take this gigantic project. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 20:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : I knew that I've seen your name before, thank you for the latest chapter. I really appreciate your work with the others that has help you with the chapter, Thank you ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:11, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey there, Thanks for your hard work on the weekly translations on the weekly issues. ProGamerP9 is away for a while, I am another admin, if you have any issues please contact me [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:We seem to have a troll. Who's that person that?? ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 17:50, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : I've seen it just lately, I've seen his contribution at this wikia. Don't worry i banned that loser, if he returns again i will go to the Wikia Community. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 10:29, February 9, 2011 (UTC) 4-Panel Artwork Copyright issues ? Hey, Do you think we might get into trouble with copyright for the 4 panel artwork ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 06:40, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I think it would be better if you just not put too many, just enough so that the readers get an idea of what a 4-panel artwork is. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:11, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Rollback User Rights ? Hey, In watching your contributions for the Wikia, I would like to give you Rollback User Rights. Basically if someone makes an edit that is not in Good Faith then you can revet the changes in one click. I have spoken to the other admins and we have decided to elect you to the position. If you would like to become a Rollback user please leave a message on my talk page. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 09:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright I have given you the powers, As the old saying goes "With Great power comes great responsibility" [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 14:06, February 13, 2011 (UTC) This week's summary Help Hey, as reality comples me to study for an exam I am unable to write this weeks Chapter Summary. Could you do it for me in return I will do anohter earlier chapter summary [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:24, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Chapter This week ? Sorry to bug you about this but was there a chapter released this week ?[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 16:57, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info, I was hoping it was released today so that I can finish up with the Synopsis stuff. Been real busy with College and work [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 21:47, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Chapter hey I was wondering because of the Earthquake do you think they will release a chapter this week ?[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 22:35, March 12, 2011 (UTC) That sounds good, Hey I have a favor to ask of you, since you get the Spoilers before anyone else why don't you update it in the Spoiler page ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 07:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for Latest Chapter Hey, Thanks for taking care of the latest chapter, I really only have time on tuesdays to take care of stuff like these and this time it did not come out on tuesday and I found some time on wednesday to clean up and update the pages but I was unable to complete the content. I thought i will finish it today but you finished it. Thanks [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 19:13, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Chapter Summary Project. I am planning to start a Chapter Summary Project, over here you and other members will get together and discuss and add chapters, redirects..etc...I want you to be the head for this project..Opinions ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 10:50, March 26, 2011 (UTC) awesome, This is actually not that big as you think, this project is more like a way to make communications easier between the readers and the editors of this wiki. and since you are the person who has the best knowledge about the whole system i thought it would be good if you took the lead on it, I have made a forum for this regard you can find it by going to Communities->Forums [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:09, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello~, have something to ask... Hello Ernest. If you didn't know, I'm also part of Redhawk, a translator for White Album. I sent this message to ask if I could create some of the synopsis/chapter summaries of the new pages you created. I am oblidged to do so, but I felt I should ask you first because you head the chapter summary project. Is it fine to create all, most, or some of the synopsis? GreenMoriyama 05:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) -Will do, Ernest! Thank you very much! GreenMoriyama 06:20, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Uploading images in manga chapters. Maybe because of that, but this image is very unacceptable and i know that someone who did it is new and didn't do it on purpose, if you want to you can replace the images with new ones. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 15:17, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Stop!!! Dude, Do not move the redirect pages, they will cause a lot of problems. like for example, just search Flag 25.. You will be redirected to Flag 025 not what Flag 025 is redirecting to.. You will understand what I just said if you search for Flag 25 in the search box [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 09:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) It is fine.. If you want to create a redirect page for Flag 0XX then make a new page and then copy the information rather than to just move the Page that says Flag XX to Flag 0XX because when you move a page the old page is left with a redirect to the new page and the new page being a redirect page will NOT redirect to the page that it is supposed to.. Do you understand what I am saying ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 09:50, April 15, 2011 (UTC) chapter Summary Project ambox I have placed a chapter summary project ambox on your user page if you do not like it you can remove it Magico Wiki I've seeing you on the Magico Wiki and thanks with your help of the chapters we can hold it on the same time of the release. Thank you for helping me at the wikia, I hope we will make it popular to other wikia's and hope that the series will get a lot of popularity either. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:49, May 9, 2011 (UTC)